


После боя

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: После битвы с Таносом Стиву очень нужно найти Баки.





	После боя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор считает, что в его версии мультивселенной все должно закончиться именно так.

– Бак!

Стив бежал вперед, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он же видел Баки! Тот дрался как одержимый, поливая пришедших с Таносом монстров автоматными очередями, вертелся бешеным волчком. В какой-то момент Стив заметил, что автомат в руках Баки сменился ножом, мелькающим так быстро, что казался крутящейся серебристой лентой. Вскоре нож сверкать перестал, потемнев от крови. Подобраться ближе Стив не мог, все смешалось в огромный, воющий, ощетинившийся выстрелами ком, но знал – тот где-то здесь, рядом, в толпе, держится, а значит, проиграть никак нельзя. И он поднимался, чтобы еще раз ударить ублюдка, из-за которого пять лет назад снова потерял самое дорогое.

– Бак!

Кто-то вырос рядом, что-то сказал, наверняка важное и срочное, но Стив не услышал. Он запретил себе думать о потерях, о тех, кто погиб, потом настанет время горевать и оплакивать, а сейчас обязательно нужно было найти Баки. Нужно. Найти. Баки. Ведь не мог же он быть среди тех, кто уже не встанет с покрытой серым пеплом земли?

– Бак! Бак!

– Стив!

Сэм схватил его за рукав. Стив едва удержался, чтобы не стряхнуть его пальцы – неужели Сэм не понимает, что сейчас не время? Он глубоко вдохнул свинцовый воздух, заставляя себя успокоиться.

– Ты не видел Баки, Сэм?

– Я… – Сэм так странно посмотрел на него, что внутри уже успело обдать холодом. Если сейчас Сэм скажет, что видел, как Баки… Но Сэм кивнул и махнул рукой в сторону полуразрушенной базы. – Поищи в той стороне, он там вроде был. Стив, а…

– Потом. Все потом.

Баки нашелся. Чуть в стороне от затухшего побоища, прислонившийся к обломку скалы, покрытый кровью, с потемневшим от усталости лицом и горящими глазами. Живой. Живой! Колени внезапно ослабли, словно напряжение последних часов обрушилось на него разом.

– Бак…

– Привет, Стиви.

На подкашивающихся ногах Стив сделал несколько шагов вперед, протянул руку, прикоснулся, словно не веря, к груди Баки. Баки невесело усмехнулся и накрыл его пальцы своими.

– Сколько на этот раз, Стив?

– Пять лет.

– До хрена.

Сердце Баки стукнулось ему в ладонь. Пахло кровью, грязью, смертью, пылью, раздробленным камнем, гарью – и домом. Стив вздохнул, глупо улыбнулся, шагнул вперед и уткнулся лицом в слипшиеся от пота волосы Баки.

– Что для нас с тобой пять лет, Бак? 

Баки помолчал, тяжело дыша, а потом его руки очень осторожно, словно тоже не веря, легли на спину Стива, скользнули по плечам, опустились на поясницу, снова поднялись. Баки был рядом, теплый, дышащий, настоящий. Живой. Живой, черт возьми, живой!

Стив поднял голову, поймал взгляд Баки, прочитал в нем все, что нужно, взял Баки за руку и повел за собой. База Мстителей – то, что от нее осталось – оказалась пустой, и это было замечательно, потому что сейчас Стиву требовался только один человек. Тот, кто шел сейчас за ним. Тот, кто прижал его к стене, едва они вошли, жадно целуя сквозь непрошенные слезы. Стонал прямо в губы, хватал за плечи, за руки, за бедра, терся всем телом, словно помечая собой. Баки рванул застежку на куртке Стива, больно впился губами в обнажившуюся кожу. Но Стив не возражал, потому что боль эта, и тяжесть тела, прижавшего его к бетонной стене, и настырные руки, и хриплое дыхание, и запах пота и крови – все это был Баки. Его Баки. 

– Баки… Бак… 

Стиву мучительно хотелось все и сразу. Он раздвинул ноги, позволяя ноге Баки вклиниться между ними, подался бедрами вперед, ощущая встречный стояк. Хотелось опуститься на колени, прямо в пыль и бетонные обломки, взять в рот – сразу целиком заглотить, давясь и захлебываясь, упиваясь знакомым запахом, и сосать до тех пор, пока Баки сверху не начнет стонать и не запустит пальцы в его волосы. Или развернуться сейчас к стене, позволить стащить с себя штаны до колен, выгнуться, отклячив задницу, почувствовать, как проникают внутрь смоченные слюной пальцы, растягивая, как медленно входит в него Баки, как целует его плечи, чтобы отвлечь от боли, а потом начинает быстро двигаться, закрывая ему ладонью рот, чтобы не услышали. Они могли – да, могли бы… Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь.

– Нет, Стив, – выдохнул Баки ему в шею и, противореча сам себе, дернул ремень. – Не сейчас. У нас еще будет время, но сейчас – нет.

Но обе руки Баки, бионическая и настоящая, видимо, отказались ему подчиняться, потому что пока он говорил, пальцы ловко разделались и с ремнем, и с молнией, пробрались внутрь, сошлись у основания члена. В голове от одного-единственного прикосновения взорвалась сверхновая, Стив закусил губу, запрокинул голову, и тоже потянулся к штанам Баки. 

Они снова принялись целоваться, упоенно, забыв обо всем и обо всех, пытаясь наверстать упущенное время и обещая друг другу, что это только начало. Пальцы Баки гладили и сжимали именно там, как надо, губы его были горячими и твердыми, волосы щекотали лицо и шею Стива, где-то шуршали падающие вниз камни и текла вода, где-то еще – далеко, за тысячи миль – были другие люди, которым вот совсем скоро понадобится Капитан Америка. Но сейчас было только слившееся дыхание, два тесно прижавшихся друг к другу тела, синхронно движущиеся руки и едва слышные, заглушенные поцелуями стоны.

Потом Стив долго не мог отдышаться, просто стоял уткнувшись лбом в лоб Баки и ощущая на пальцах липкость его спермы. 

– Ну? – тихо сказал наконец Баки. – Пошли?

Стив кивнул, застегнул ремень и зашагал к выходу с базы. Он не оглядывался, но знал, что Баки идет следом, за левым плечом, там, где и должен.


End file.
